total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Courtney and Scott
This article focuses on the interactions between Courtney and Scott. (Contact TheEpicDestroyer before editing this page) Overview Scott and Courtney were previously in a relationship in Total Drama All Stars before breaking up with each other, due to Courtney betraying Scott in that season. Due to this, the two have had very mixed interactions, before eventually devolving into a conflict. Because of them both being placed on the Killer Beavers, the two have had many interactions throughout season 1. They have also been placed on the same team in Season 2, having more interactions with each other. Because of Courtney betraying Scott twice now, she has helplessly tried patching things up with him, but to no avail, causing it to develop into a very one-sided conflict. However, deep down, Scott may be trying to accept Courtney after her many apologies. Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Trials and Triva-lations Scott and Courtney are both placed on the Killer Beavers and both, along with Duncan, fight over the team leadership position. Eventually though, they all reluctantly agree to share the position. Both seem to be concerned for each other and their team whenever Fang attacks their team whenever they miss a point in the challenge. Volleybrawl In the RPS challenge, both cheer on each other in their sections of the challenge. Scott is supportive of Courtney after she loses her part in the challenge, but she congratulates Scott when he wins his part of it. When their team get their first win, a group high-five is performed. Scott, noticing that he is high-fiving Courtney, runs off in nervousness, causing her to glare at him, confused about whether he still likes her or not. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings Scott had overslept and arrived late to the challenge. When he finally arrives, Courtney bosses him around to get back to work, furious about his tardiness. Courtney angrily vents her frustration out on Scott and the rest of the team when they lose. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train Courtney seems concerned about Scott's well-being when he is presumably killed by a secret Screaming Ducks murderer. She is relieved when she discovers that he is alright. They both cheer for each other and the rest of their team when they win the challenge. Topple on the Luck Players While the Beavers team boasts about their win in the previous episode, Scott makes a pun about how it would only be logical for the "Killer" Beavers to win a "killing" challenge. Alongside the rest of her team, Courtney angrily criticizes Scott's failure of a joke. She does cheer for him when he scores the Beaver's only point though. The five-way Beavers alliance decides to vote off Scott, considering him a threat. Courtney reluctantly agrees to do so. With Chris pointing out that the vote was 5-1, Scott realizes that his entire team voted for him. Aside from Duncan, he scolds his teammates for betraying him after he worked so hard. Courtney is someone who Scott is especially harsh one, as it hadn't been the first time she betrayed him. She's surprisingly guilty about her decision. Relay Feeling Speed Fast Along with most of her teammates, Courtney begins the day pointing out her regretfulness in voting out Scott, saying he could've been a great asset to them. She also realizes that he may have still held some feelings towards her. Puzzle Riot Courtney mentions Scott, saying that she's just about run out of allies to work with, saying that he could've been very useful to her. Final Four Face Off! Courtney and Scott cameo in a cage alongside other eliminated contestants. Courtney is seen trying to patch things up with Scott, but to no avail. He doesn't think he can ever manage to trust her, even saying that he seems more interested in future Season 2 competitor, Sugar. Courtney gives a jealous expression in response to Scott's statement. Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 A Wild Western Introduction Scott chooses Courtney to be on his team "The Poisonous Pythons." His logic is to keep friends close and enemies closer. Courtney continues to try to make things up with Scott but he refuses any kind of apology from her. She is shocked in still seeing him being more attracted to Sugar than her. Despite her trying to be friends with Scott again, this hasn't stopped her from trying to claim the leadership position once again. She tries to stop herself from doing so. Courtney also can't control herself from still delivering insults to Scott, such as when she calls him a pig for eating dirt off the ground. However, Scott does cheer for his team when their team wins. Dancing With Cowboys Courtney is one of several teammates to try to form an alliance with Scott, but he turns her down immediately, telling her that he would sooner trust Heather than her. In Courtney's round of the singing challenge, she's stuck for Courtney lyrics. Scott guiltily supports her, and tries to control himself. This suggests that Scott may be trying to accept Courtney's apology. Unfortunately, the Pythons lose for the first time. Scott expects Ezekiel to be eliminated first from their team, but is shocked to discover that his alliance with Sugar, Heather, Jo, and Katie was untrue, as Sugar and Katie voted off Courtney. 3:10 to the Horse of Losers Scott wakes up, feeling sad that Courtney was eliminated too early from his team, as he actually enjoyed her apologizing to him constantly, and she could have been an easy ally in the future. Trivia *Both were the main antagonists of a season. **Both placed fourth in the season in which they were antagonists. *Both have thrown or attempted to throw challenges more than any other contestant. *This is the first relationship between a first generation contestant and a second generation contestant. *Both are the only contestants to reach the final five twice without reaching the finale. See also Category:Relationships Category:Conflicts Category:Interactions